


Sea God and The Lord of All Angles

by shinealightrose



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Everyone is hundreds of years old but they look 20 ok just go with it, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Rating too, Tags very much subject to change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24972970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinealightrose/pseuds/shinealightrose
Summary: In which Junmyeon is a Sea God, and Sehun is the Lord of All Angles. No, that's not a typo. He really just looks good from all angles.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Comments: 12
Kudos: 32





	1. Prologue: The God and the Half-God

**Author's Note:**

  * For [London9Calling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/London9Calling/gifts).



> Hello, I've read too many chinese web novels this week and this is the result. Anticipate small chapters of chronological but individually spaced stories. I don't know how long it will be. It all depends on my mood hehe

Everyone knows, there is and has never been a time when Junmyeon, otherwise known as the Lord of Upper Sea but not the Lower Sea, has been especially fond of Sehun, Lord of All Angles. 

I mean, they are friends and have been for at least the last two hundred years, but Junyeon-  _ pleased  _ with his friend, the Lord of Angles? And not especially exasperated by him? 

It should be known before this story goes any further that Angle is not a typo. Sehun is not an Angel. He is the Lord or God of all Angles, a nickname attained when he was but a few decades old and was fond of appearing before artists of all sorts, shapes, and sizes, to have his likeness taken. After many more decades, it became obvious that he looked handsome not just from the left side, as most people are custom to, but from the right side as well. And the front, and the back. From down below and from up above. The Lord of All Angles. He also looks good from every angle in a mirror and is the patron of many mirror makers. 

“Did you hear what he did today?!”

“No? Tell us!”

There were a few stern looks from some passing elders, one in particular, Kyungsoo, an exalted Earth Master. But for the most part, the young gods and lords of Middle Heaven could always be counted on to stop and hear a story about Sehun the Lord of Angles. And if it included Junmyeon, the Lord of the Upper Sea, as this one did, they might even be persuaded to sit down. 

In this case, the talebearer was a minor lord, son of the Sky Master, God of Lightning. 

“It's said, today he appeared above the Eastern Sea, and actually gobbled up half the water, and the fish within.”

The talebearer’s friend scoffed. “He didn’t ‘gobble’ it up.”

“Then how do you explain what happened? He was admiring his reflection upon the waters before the evening sunset, spinning and spinning to see himself from every angle when, poof! A water vortex which sucked up half the waters, and all the fish within. There, do you dispute me?”

The friend huffed again but did not dispute. 

The others turned to speculate about the trouble that would surely be brought to Junmyeon, Lord of the Upper Sea. If he still had left any of the Upper Sea. 

“Remember when he caused that trouble on the Southern Lake, and there was a drought in the mortal realm?”

“I haven’t forgotten that time he caused the Great Heavenly Mirror to crack--it actually cracked!--and caused that sun flare to scorch the whole Eastern Peninsula.” 

“Yes, but at least that mess was patched up by the Sun God, Baekhyun. And the time before it was left to Their Majesties in the High Heavens.”

“Junmyeon will surely break their friendship this time.”

“If he doesn’t, he’ll certainly look the fool.”

“ _ I _ don’t know how  _ anyone _ could remain on good terms with  _ that useless _ little god.” 

The gods who had lined up to hear the story had a good nod, agreed with themselves, and began to move on again, armed with the new gossip which would surely be made known in every part of the heavens and half the mortal realm by next mealtime at least. 

  
  
  


A great distance away, Junmyeon frowned as he surveyed the wreckage of his beautiful Eastern Sea. Most of the waters he had summoned and put back. The fish were mainly unharmed; the rest would be charitably donated to the nearest temple to feed the orphans there in the mortal realm. 

But it took a great deal of concentration to actually calm the waters. Junmyeon, Lord of the Upper Sea but not the Lower Sea, had no real advantage over the waters of the deep, and some of the monsters there were understandably restless. To have found themselves suddenly without cover… It would wreak havoc left untended. He had half a mind to ask Sehun to dazzle them back into submission, but of course, something of this caliber could not be trusted to the Lord of All Angles. 

Speaking of this ill-famed lord, the god in question was currently hovering just out of sight of Junmyeon’s peripheral vision. That did  _ not _ mean Junmyeon didn’t know exactly where he was. And it didn’t mean he wasn’t angry enough to punish him. 

“Junmyeon, you know me… it was an accident. Quite accidental, I promise,” whined that god. 

Junmyeon ignored him. After several centuries he’s learned that is definitely the best defense. Best ignore him. And close one’s eyes. 

Born of a Wind Goddess and some unknown enchanter who took upon her favor for a time, Sehun is a literal bastard. A half-god himself, he inherited all of his mother’s powers, though a little muted in effect, and all of his father’s good looks making a deadly combination of god and man. Also known as Junmyeon’s best friend. 

They spent their early years cultivating together on the highest peak of Middle Heaven. Junmyeon clearly remembers the day he declared to everyone, “I do not  _ like _ that boy!”

He also clearly remembers how Sehun ignored him completely and continued to cling to him day and night, not much affected at all. 

And not much has changed. 

Junmyeon huffed. “If you have nothing better to do, won’t you  _ please _ take these fish to the temple?” he sneered through clenched teeth. 

Sehun merely smiled. With hands clenched behind his back and his long braided hair flying sideways in the wind, he remained standing upon a rock watching the other god work. His nose ruffled uncomfortably. 

“And get that fishy smell all over me?”

It took Junmyeon one stern look to cause the half-god to shrink. But Sehun did so only because of ‘friendship’. A moment later he and the not-yet-rotten fish disappeared in a gust of wind. Junmyeon counted the seconds. One, two, three… ten, eleven, twelve- And Sehun was back, his job accomplished.

“I hope you left your name as the donor,” Junmyeon drawled. “The Heavens know you need more merits.”

“Actually, I left the fish in  _ your  _ name.”

Junmyeon shrugged. He was almost done communing with a great whale in conjunction with several of his mer-subordinates below. By the time he descended to land on Sehun’s rock, he was thoroughly cross. He also threaded his fingers behind his back, standing upright, jaw stern. Sehun surprisingly kept his tongue and let him rest undisturbed. 

And there they stood, watching the sunset, side by side. Two gods, one in dark blue billowing robes with hair long and unbound, one in light blue, hair braided through with a long white ribbon, a tiny little bow at the end. 

This image has also been captured many times by artists, sculptors and painters alike. A serene, tranquil scene of the harmony of wind and sea. 

“I really hate you, you know,” said Junmyeon, marring that perfect image.

The half-god hummed. “Mmm, I love you too.”


	2. 1. Enchantment

As a half-deity wind god and the son of an enchanter, almost nobody knows the full extent of Sehun’s powers. That he can manipulate the breeze and look good at every angle is well-documented. That he is an enchanting, ethereal being, well, it’s a subjective opinion but mostly agreed upon. But what exactly were the powers of his mortal father? This was a mystery. 

And as Junmyeon, Lord of the Upper Sea, was quick to learn, some of these mysterious powers seemed to exist just to make him mad.

“Sehun,  _ why  _ do I look like you!?” He thundered angrily. 

Somewhere in a far off sea the waves rolled higher than before, engulfing a small fishing boat and causing some sad, minor shore god to send out a rescue party. If it had been a normal wave and not one manipulated by the gods, the fate of the fishermen would have come to an end, and yet there are rules in place. The gods should not and for the most part do not interfere in the everyday proceedings of the humans below, but that doesn’t mean their power is always in control. The more powerful the deity, the greater chance for disrupting the moral world. Thus, measures were to protect the frail human creatures, the minor gods and watchmen, of which there are many. For the Lord of Angles himself, at least three hundred magical beings and creatures exist to fend against his whimsical powers if ever they reach so far. All this without the gods being inconvenienced at all. 

Sehun, unmindful of what has happened below, merely cackled behind the mirror shaking in Junmyeon’s enraged hand. 

The Lord of the Upper Sea had suddenly taken on the appearance of the Lord of Angles, and vice versa.

“It’s an illusion, Junmyeon! Just for a day. Or two. My, my, don’t you look handsome today.”

But Junmyeon could only continue to roar, “I look like  _ you! _ How can I go about my daily duties looking like someone else!? Change me back!”

Sehun grinned, but with Junmyeon’s face even he had to admit his smile looked too placating, a little bit pained. Now if only the Lord of the Upper Sea would learn to relax more, maybe his facial muscles would be more pliant under another’s command. 

“Don’t worry about it! Nothing’s really changed. Just do what you normally do. And I’ll... do what I normally do. It’ll be fun, you’ll see.”

“Fun? This is what you call  _ fun!?” _

Nevertheless, Sehun would not change him back. And for the rest of the day, Junmyeon went about doing his things. Only he was taller, and more beautiful, with a straight, classical nose, and instead of his shoulder-length hair flying whichever way it willed, like the waters themselves, he surveyed the seas with not a hair out of place for it was still tied in that neat black braid with the white ribbon and that damnable little bow. Really, if Sehun was still living the day after the next, he would be lucky to still have his hair, with the way Junmyeon was cursing it. Was ever such a troublemaker as Sehun even allowed to look completely put together and at ease? Junmyeon certainly didn’t think so. 

Fortunately for him, however, his tasks were often done in solitude and far away from the other gods as he spent most of his time at sea, or near it. 

Unfortunately for him, Sehun, having no actual tasks himself, was much more attune to wreaking small mayhem if not among his fellow gods, then at least within their all-seeing demesnes. 

“Did you see the Lord of the Upper Sea today?” whispered the deities amongst themselves. 

“Absolutely shameful!”

“Disgraceful!”

“Cavorting with those petty devils!”

“I’ve never even seen such a thing before!”

“Really, all that time at sea must have addled his brain.”

Unbeknownst to Junmyeon, the Lord of Angles, in his fellow’s body, was enjoying himself immensely. He spent half the day dining and dancing, flitting from one entertainment house to another. He spent hoards of money, tipped everybody, and was the all-around jolliest person ever. 

By evening he had discarded the topmost layer of his dark blue robes, gifting it magnanimously to an aged gentleman with a chill, then continued his charade. He drank ten bottles of wine without ever becoming drunk, sang loudly and with passion, and finally, with a hoard of lovely men and women hanging from his arms, disappeared in a gust of fallen leaves and leaving behind quite the barrage of sad and disappointed sighs

“Didn’t he want to continue a night of thrills?” the gods all wondered.

“Perhaps he has a jealous lover, to leave just like that.”

“A lover? The Lord of the Upper Seas? Never.”

“Yes, but isn’t he always hanging about with that… half thing.”

“Don’t you mean the Lord of Angles? Why, you think someone as unremarkable as Junmyeon could tie down a being such as that?”

“Oh, indeed, you’re quite right.”

“Though, his wild actions today… they were quite, similar, don’t you think.”

  
  
  


As always, the rumors didn’t end just there. By morning, Junmyeon was even further enraged upon hearing the gossip through the tiny sea creatures he communed with that ten such minor shore gods had to be dispatched to  _ unflood _ an entire fishing village. 

“ _ You _ … did that… with  _ my _ body!?” he screeched. 

Though their bodies' appearances were back to what they should be, Sehun could only smile and dodge out of the way each time Junmyeon attempted to deliver a slap with his summoned seawater. 

“Mind the robes, Junmyeon!” teased Sehun, who was actually unbothered by the fact that both of his feet and his right sleeve were becoming drenched. “I was just trying to… lighten your persona.”

“Lighten? Lighten?!” 

“You’re always so tense. Don’t you know, this will make you seem more… approachable.”

“Approachable!? For exactly  _ whom  _ do you want me to be approachable?!” 

Sehun’s smile widened. But he was hesitant to answer. This wasn’t a question he had words for, and though he would do anything for his friend, to actually answer…. no amount of demanding would let that slip past his tongue. 

“Eh, look, Junmyeon. It’s all in fun…”

At the mention of the word ‘fun’, Junmyeon, rather than screaming as he had been wont to, lowered his arm and turned away. And though he silently fumed some more, he could not bother to face Sehun, who even when he acted like this was still rather  _ too _ good looking. 

After some mulling on the matter, he finally said, “Please, don’t take my face today. There is... someone I need to see and it would be unfortunate if things got muddled.”

  
  


Were there secrets between the two of them, absolutely. Are they obvious to this story? Well, they damn well better be. You don’t become one’s best friend of two hundred plus years without acquiring some back story or a few secret, well-hidden thoughts. Otherwise, why would this be a story worth telling? 

It started very long ago. When Junmyeon was a newly credentialed Sea God, and Sehun still his most congratulatory friend. But, that’s a story for another time. 

  
  



End file.
